Earth Adventure of Frankie's Daughter
by opheliafrump
Summary: Frankie's daughter's Lydnsee took on an adventure to Earth to seek her past. R&R! Have you read my holiday special?
1. Chapter 1

Today is FrankieFan82's birthday. Because she is my dear dear reader (so are Amy F. and Anne O. and Azzi T. and MagentaLover and many many others who I have forgotten your names), I have decided to post my sequel to my Holiday Special. Starting this year, FrankieFan82's birthday has officially become a "holiday" in my RHPS special~

(In fact... It is a holiday in Vancouver today. It's Victoria Day, but it's "movable" and not May 21st every year. Anyway, we shall all say happy birthday to FrankieFan82 today!)

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Lyndsee!"

Lyndsee had just entered the ballroom and Richard was ready to give a big wet kiss to his girlfriend. His fire-red fizzy hair made a contrast to the princess's black hair. The fifteen-year-old princess kissed back, despite the fact that Riff Raff and Frankie were staring at them with their evil eyes, ready to separate their children.

"Sis, this is from me and Sid," Leo, Frankie's younger blond son with Rocky gave a wrapped gift to the princess. Sidney was his young auburn-hair hot girlfriend, which, no surprise, was Columbia and Eddie's younger daughter.

Lyndsee opened the gift, no doubt, it was a triple-discount-pack of fishnet stockings.

Since the triplets were born, Magenta and Riff Riff had secretly wished that their son would one day fall in love with one of the sisters. However, they had got better. They had hit the double jackpot - lesbian-sister-incest identical twins daughter. Both had blond curly hair, lover-sisters Patty and Laura handed their gift to their future sister-in-law.

Their present was make-up. Well, she was Frankie's daughter. She never really needed to buy make-up for herself, although Frankie rarely wanted to share.

Rich, charming and friends with the royal, Columbia and Eddie's older son, Samson, was a playboy in Transsexual. He handed a condom to Richard and Lyndsee as present and said, "Play safe."

The princess's face turned red. Even though she was Frankie's daughter, she was a virgin, still.

The party was fun, and the princess was showered with gifts from the queen, Lucy and other guests in the party. Many of which were stockings. Of course, Dr. Scott had given books as present.

Hours later, the guests were all tired from drinking and time-warping. Only a few people noticed the princess had left. Apparently, they were Rocky, Richard, Laura and Patty.

Lyndsee lie down on her bed. She covered her head with the quilt. If there's nothing missing in her life, then why did these tears come at night?

The group knocked on her door and without the princess's permission, they opened the door and let themselves in.

"Oh, my fair daughter, why are you crying?" Rocky asked and sat down on Lyndsee's bed. He lifted the quilt.

"I don't know," The princess hugged her step-father, "I have everything - a loving family, Ritz and friends, but I am not happy."

"What do you mean?" Rocky asked.

"Remember when I was young, you told me that my 'birth-father' was from Earth, like you and that you would tell me the rest of the story when I was older. I think today is the day," Lyndsee asked. So, Rocky started telling the story, everything from when they met Brad to when they erased Brad's memory. The princess and the triplets were sitting around, eager to know the rest.

"So, where" "is he now?" Patty and Laura asked and finished each other's sentence-slash-question. Their way of talking really annoyed a lot of people.

"Earth. But I don't know the exact location. We didn't really keep contact," Rocky answered.

"We know," Nation and Cosmo were eavesdropping over the conversation. They had long retired and returned to Transsexual since Farley took over DTV. Though had no children, the couple loved their god children a lot, "There," They wrote the address on Lyndsee's hand, "You kids can use our spaceship!"

= To Be Continued =

Started a new blog... not much on the site (only holding my American Horror Story fan fiction for now... but I will copy by RHPS fan fiction there one day), but feel free to leave a comment~


	2. Chapter 2

"This spaceship" "is so freaken small!" Patricia and Laura complained as the ship departed the moon-drenched shores. The four teenagers were sitting in the spaceship side-by-side, no room for them to move.

"That's because it's a two-people spaceship!" Richard scorned at his sisters, "I don't understand why you two have to come with us!"

"Aunt Nation and" "Uncle Cosmo" "have told us" "so much about Earth." "They said" "it's a fun place." Richard got annoyed by his sisters and looked at Lyndsee for approval to hit them. Men, always looked at the reactions of their ladies before taking actions.

But Lyndsee wasn't listening. She was staring at the address written on the back of her hand. "Sweetie," Richard kissed Lyndsee's forehead, "Not for very much longer." He was right, Earth was only two hours away with Cosmo and Nation's ultra-fast spaceship.

During their two-hour trip, Patty and Laura were just making out with each other. Richard was holding Lyndsee in his arm, wishing that Rocky, Nation and Cosmo would think of a good excuse to lie to his parents and the prince.

"I thought this" "Took longer!" Hours later, the group had landed on Earth. Well, what would they say? Technologies had advanced. It used to take days to travel, now it took only hours. "We are here!" "We are here!" Patty and Laura got off the ship, held each other's hands and started spinning. Everyone was so excited. The group had never seen real sunlight since they left. It was six in the morning in Denton, on the roof of DTV station.

One good thing about having a tiny spaceship was that it could minimize into a size of a ring. After Lyndsee and Richard got off, Patty immediately minimized the ship and wore it on her hand.

"Meet us back here" "at earth time eight tonight," Laura passed out a watch to her brother.

Richard took the watch and wore it on his wrist. "Where are you two going?" He asked.

"Don't know," "Don't care." The two girls held hands and walked to the roof-stairs.

"Let's go find your father," Richard held Lyndsee's hand and followed the girls.

They went downstairs to the costume room to change into some Earthling clothes.

After making a couple wrong turns and asking for assistance, the couple had finally arrived the Majors house at eight. "Are you ready to hit the doorbell?" Richard asked and Lyndsee nodded.

Before Lyndsee's finger touched the doorbell, a blond lady had opened the door, "You must be Lily's friends!"

Not sure what do to, Lyndsee nodded her head.

"You can call me Janet. How should I call you?" "Lynn... and this is Ric." Might not be a good idea to use their real name.

"Lynn and Ric, thank you for coming in such a short notice! The kids are eating breakfast right now." Janet let the couple into the kitchen, "This is Brad Junior, he is eight. Say 'Hi' to Lynn and Ric."

The eight-year-old looked up and looked down on his food again. "B.J.! Don't be so rude to your sitters."

Then a little girl walked toward Lyndsee and Richard, "Hi, I am Jenny." She held Lyndsee's hand and looked at Lyndsee with her big blue eyes.

"This is our daughter, Jenna, but she likes to be called Jenny. She is five."

"Hi Jenny," Lyndsee kneed down and looked at her half sister.

"I like you," Jenny kissed Lyndsee's cheek.

"Aww, that is so sweet! She doesn't like everybody this much," Janet put on her outdoor coat. "My husband Brad is in his room hung over after yesterday's big New Year party. I never understood why, but he always party too hard on the New Year Day. People party on New Year Eve and Brad just loves to drink on New Year Day. It's like he was celebrating something," Janet signed, "All the emergency contacts are on the kitchen table. I have to go now. It sucks to have a work emergency on a Sunday morning." She quickly left.

"Hey, that was easy," Richard rolled his shoulders.

= To Be Continued =

Happy Birthday, Little Nell!

For you and only you, I would yell "nipple" in a theatre when you pulled your pajama while yelling at Frankie and your nipples showed up through the hole of your pajama shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

The phone in the kitchen rang. Lyndsee picked up and the voice of a young lady came out, "Hi, Mrs. Majors. I am sorry, none of my friends can come to babysit today." supposing she was Janet's babysitter, Lily.

Richard passed the sound alternator to Lyndsee and she replied to the phone using Janet's voice, "It's all right, Lily. My work emergency has been resolved. I can stay home and watch the children."

"That is great! Happy new year, Mrs, Majors." "You too, my dear." Lyndsee hung up.

"You did pretty good," Richard kissed Lyndsee's lips. Jenny pointed and laughed. She was too young to understand about the sound alternator, so the couple was not worried. She ran back out to the living room and Richard and Lyndsee followed.

Lyndsee and Richard sat down with the kids. After minutes of talking, the teenagers realized B.J. wasn't really mean or impolite. Actually, he was just shy. He was a geek who loved stargazing. Little Jenny was just the sweetest girl you could ever see.

Around noon, they heard a sound from upstairs. It was just Brad waking up and walking down. "This is it," Lyndsee whispered to Richard. Her muscle tensed, like she was ready to escape this room.

Richard said, "Good Morning, Mr. Majors. We are Lily's friends, Lynn and Ric. We are here to help babysitting."

"Good," Brad's mind had not returned to his head yet. He went into the kitchen to get coffee. After the coffee, he was more awake, "So, how is everything going?"

"Great," Lyndsee opened her mouth and wasn't sure what to say.

"Is there anything you would like to do today?" Richard asked as he wanted to get more father-daughter time for Lyndsee.

"No, I just want to chill in the house," Brad yawned.

"Dad, show them your star collection," said B.J.. He grabbed Lyndsee's hand and led her upstairs. Brad followed excitedly, as Richard carried Jenny following behind.

They entered a room and inside the room, there were star maps, books and telescopes. "Daddy is a star book writer," little Jenny said proudly.

"An astronomer to be exact," Brad touched his glasses, "I study the space and write books about stars. Whenever I stare at the sky, I feel warm like there is someone I am close to is out there. Tell me, do you believe there are aliens out there?"

"Yes..." Hesitated, but still Lyndsee and Richard said in union. Everyone on this planet was alien to the couple. Well, to be accurate, they were alien to these Earthlings.

"When I was younger, Janet and I were trapped in an alien's house, in Denton HERE. We escaped, but afterward, I got sick. Then, one day, we woke up, and we had a whole year of memory missing. I also found this weird scar in my lower abdomen too. We figured it must be the aliens, but we couldn't find Dr. Scott. So, I got obsessed about stars and space. They even admitted me into a TV mental hospital too. Anyway, I wrote some books about the space and aliens afterward and made some good money to support my star hobby," Brad smiled, "You guys must think I am insane."

"No, your history sounds absolutely real and it's so cool," Richard half-lied-half-told-the-truth.

"There," Brad passed Lyndsee a book and autographed it, "Since you guys have the luck to some to my room. This is my gift from me. Fifty years later, after I am dead, this book will worth a fortune."

"Thank you," Lyndsee was touched, first gift from her daddy, "I will never sell it."

Later in the day, Richard made some sandwiches for lunches and they spent the whole afternoon watching Dentonvale re-runs. Really, there was no reason to hire a babysitter, but Lyndsee enjoyed her time with her father.

"Is Ric your boyfriend?" Brad asked. Lyndsee nodded her head shyly. "He seems like a great guy, and he cooks." Lyndsee smiled and was glad that Richard had her father's approval.

Around five, Richard prepared dinner and Janet came home. Richard and Lyndsee stayed for dinner too. It was the happiest day of Lyndsee's life, so far.

= To Be Continued =

Later part was kinda brief, but I don't want to bore you with details (plus I am sleepy). Just remember that Lyndsee had a good day chilling.


	4. Chapter 4

Today is Patricia Quinn's Birthday! Happy Birthday, Magenta/Nation/Lady Patricia! You are still HOT and SEXY! We love you. This is also the final final final chapter of my Holiday series. Enjoy.

* * *

Around six, Lyndsee and Richard had to go. Well, they didn't have a car, so walking to DTV would take around an hour. Lyndsee kissed Jenny and B.J.'s cheek and hugged them tight. She hugged Janet and Brad too, especially longer when hugging Brad, but let go before things got uncomfortable in front of his wife.

"It's very nice to meet you," Richard shook hand with Brad.

"Don't forget the book," Brad went upstairs, came down and handed the book to Lyndsee.

"Come visit us in the future," Janet said nicely.

"Sure," Lyndsee said. She knew they would never see her again. Then she and her boyfriend turned around and started walking.

"You sure we shouldn't erase their memory?" Lyndsee asked.

"It's cool to leave them some memory of you. And it doesn't matter if they start asking question when they see Lily. We will be long gone by then," Richard explained.

"You are the best boyfriend I have ever had," Lyndsee kissed him.

"You have other boyfriends before me?" Richard joked.

"Ya, tonnes," She joked too.

"Oh my, I have to do something to keep you mine!" They ran to the DTV studio. In the empty changing room, they started making out and did so much more in the next hour. It turned out that Samson's gift was the most handy birthday gift after all.

Around eight fifteen, the couple went to the roof to meet Patty and Laura.

"You are late," "And you two just have sex," Patty and Laura teased, "You don't have to tell us the details." "We just know." "It hurts the first time," "So she can't walk properly." "Too bad we weren't there to see it," "Otherwise, we would have sung touch-a-touch-a."

Sick of his sisters' tease, he was surprised by that he saw. "What's wrong with your hair?" Richard asked. Patty had dyed her hair to natural red colour and permed them so it looked even fizzy. Laura had dyed her hair into dark red and cut them short.

"We just want a change," The girls said in unison, "Everyone has been having trouble distinguish who's who, so we are helping them."

"Are you two interested to know if we have met my father?" Lyndsee asked.

"You seem happy." "So we assume you did." "Really, we don't really care," said Patty and Laura. They expanded the spaceship and flew back to Transsexual. When they landed, there was a big fuzz.

"Oh dear! Lyndsee!" Frank ran to the shuttle, "I miss you, my dear. Nation and Cosmo confessed everything. You guys went to Earth. I was afraid I was going to lose you forever to Brad. Why did you go to find him anyway?"

"It's called closure, dad. I am happy to meet my other father and his family. Did you know I have a sister called Jenna and a brother called B.J.?" Lyndsee said excitedly.

"Blah blah blah, Rocky, it's all your fault!" Frank yelled at Rocky.

"You care more about your daughter than me!" Rocky cried back, "I am going back to my tank!" Fifteen years, and the tank was still there.

"Patty, you look amazing!" Magenta walked to her now-redheaded daughter. After the hair-do, Patty almost looked exactly like Magenta, "Laura, what did you do to your beautiful blond hair." She stared at her other daughter.

"I think she looks cool," Columbia said.

Angry, Riff Raff added, "Of course you say she looks cool! You look exactly like you, but she is my daughter!" Laura now looked like Columbia more than Columbia's own daughter did.

"Don't yell as us," "We have something to tell you." "Ritz slept with" The girls paused and said together, "Lyndsee!"

"Oh my Transsexual god!" The adults said in union.

"Good job!" Samsom punched Richard's shoulder softly and then started making out with his seven girl friends. Like her brother, Sidney grabbed Prince Leo and kissed him. The sisters started making out too. Following the situation, Nation and Cosmo, Columbia and Eddie and Magenta and Riff Raff kissed too.

"You guys are not setting good example to my little girl!" Frank yelled, as Lyndsee locked lips with Richard.

But, again he was ignored.

Failed to separate his daughter and his assistant's son, "My little girl doesn't need me anymore," Crying, Frank went back to the castle to look for Rocky.

= The Real End =

Sorry... I can't resist to keep the run-on-gag. This is really the end of my holiday series. It started as a Boxing Day one-shot and extended to a series. I am proud.


End file.
